Rubisco's Collection of Feel Good 2x1 Drabbles
by Rubisco
Summary: Just as the title says. An exploration of romantic 2x1 in various situations. Yaoi! Fluff! Warm and fuzzy! Or so I hope... but I can't quite stop myself from a little angst sometimes, so please be warned.


**Standard Disclaimer: **Don't own it.

**Author's note: **My first attempt at some drabbles. I have always loved the 2x1 relationship and have tried to present an interpretation of Duo and Heero when they are together not through a story but by describing individual moments. There is no relation or sequence between the numbered bits of writing. I simply closed my eyes and thought "what if?"

**It's been so long since I last posted anything that I forgot my password! **That only took a week to figure out. Anyway, feel free to comment on my writing and I hope you enjoy!

**1. Home**

"Ho Duo."

And there he was. Just like that. After disappearing for two whole years following the war, after Duo had given up any hope of ever finding him again, Heero Yuy was standing on his door step, backpack slung over one shoulder and a casual greeting upon his lips. Droplets of rain glittered in the messy chocolate hair framing his beautiful face. His tank top was soaked through and clung to his strong, slender body. Duo had forgotten how delicate he could appear when he glanced upwards through long lashes, had forgotten how delicious his mouth looked when he twisted his lips just so. But Duo had not forgotten the deep blue eyes, which smothered even now despite their weariness.

Looking at Heero, Duo thought of his own despair, of his anger towards this boy, this stupid, dense idiot who did not realize his own importance to the one person who needed him most. He thought of the fear haunting him all this time, the fear of never once again seeing this person. Just this one boy, the mind, heart, and soul contained in that small body in front of him, while insignificant to the rest of the world, was all Duo ever wanted.

Duo Maxwell thought of all that, but all he said was, "ho Heero."

Heero closed his eyes and sighed, "I'm tired." Then in a soft broken voice, he asked, "could I stay for a bit?"

Duo didn't speak, just reached out to grasp scarred, slender fingers, pulling him inside where he belonged.

**2. Death**

Baka.

"Duo."

Another gun shot, another scream. One less enemy to worry about. But it wasn't enough.

They both knew it wasn't enough.

"Duo!"

It's dangerous. He really shouldn't distract Duo now, not when the other boy was facing so many foes just around the corner, with nothing but a half-conscious partner bleeding at his feet to watch his back. But Heero was afraid, so very afraid, not for his own life, however…

With fading strength Heero grabbed the end of Duo's braid and pulled ever so weakly.

"Damn it Heero! I said I am NOT leaving you behind."

What Duo meant to him…like his other self…if he lost that…

"Not that," his voice was hoarse. Heero knew he was moments away from unconsciousness. "But you have to understand," he continued fiercely," don't you dare, don't you dare die without me." He coughed. More blood. "If I am alive at the end of this and you are not, no matter what has happened, no matter what will happen, I will follow, like I promised…" his voice was dying now.

But Duo leaned in close and finished for him, "like _we_ promised. To always be together."

Heero's eyes closed, "hai."

Duo kissed him. "I understand." Dropped his now empty gun. "I promise." Pulled out his knives. "I will get us both out of here alive." Violet eyes glowed with the calm fury of Shinigami. "Watch me, Hee-chan."

The legend of how two Preventer agents walked out of a trap especially laid out for them, of how they annihilated an entire criminal organization, would be told for years to come. New recruits at Preventer headquarters listened wide-eyed to how former gundam pilot 02 fought and killed 20 armed men alone at the end with knives, and then with his bare hands.

He later wrote an apology to Lady Une too "…sorry for overdoing it. I didn't know they would die so easily. It's just that, you know, Hee-chan was lying in a pool of his own blood and talking about _death_. I'm afraid I lost it a little bit. It was very difficult to hold back after that…"

**3. Rival **

The young man fidgeted with the end of his braid. His violet gaze was directed at the floor rather than at the companion in front of him.

"I thought," he began slowly, "that it's time we had this talk."

He looked up abruptly, "you know what this is about. Hee-chan…he really is something isn't he? I'm sure you would know. After all, I consider you to be my greatest rival when it comes to him."

He faltered a bit, looking away again, "it took a long time for me to acknowledge you. Because I am rather possessive, you see. I want to know what's going on in his head. Especially since he more or less can predict what I am thinking."

"I am so jealous of you sometimes. He pours his thoughts out to you so much, tells you all his plans, even shares mission reports with you." His shoulders slumped slightly, "I'm sure he tells you more than I will ever learn. And he relies on you. Maybe he thinks you won't fail him, unlike me…"

"But," he suddenly straightened, "there is so much more to Hee-chan than just his missions. You don't know the taste of his Japanese dishes do you? And he would curl up ever so delightfully against the person he's sleeping next to. I don't think he's even aware of that yet." A silly smile crossed his face.

"Which part of him do you like best? Is it his hands? His skin there is rather rough, is it not? And full of scars too. They are strong hands aren't they? But I'm sure you know of their gentleness as well, I've seen the way he works with you." He sighed. "You get so much of his attention. It drives me crazy sometimes. I would be talking and talking but he has only you on his mind…"

"Despite all this," he set his jaw firmly, "no, because of all this, I am telling you now that I won't give up. Hee-chan is _mine_. Do you understand? Of course, I don't expect you to give up either. He has this effect after all. Therefore, I wish us both luck, ne?"

The front door opened, and then closed with a soft click.

"Ah, Hee-chan must be home. I'm afraid I'll have to go now. Don't forget what we discussed. I have no hostile feelings towards you now, although at one point I did consider pushing you out of a window or two. But why don't we call a truce?" He reached across the table to gently lay a touch on the other, "no hard feelings okay?"

Heero walked into the living room.

"Duo, are you talking to my laptop _again_?"

**4. Bittersweet**

The boy reminded him of Solo.

No. He didn't _look _like Solo. But the feeling in Duo's heart when he looked at the child was something he hadn't felt since Solo's death. Maybe it was the tattered clothes, the dirty hands, or the eyes which were too old for the face of a child. Maybe that's what made him resemble Solo.

Heero had stood a few steps back, silent as always and with a face like stone. They were in the middle of a mission, yet he hadn't rushed Duo. Somehow, Heero understood the importance of this situation.

Duo smiled inwardly. Heero Yuy was such a sweet boy.

"Are you lost?" He asked gently.

The boy didn't reply, suspicious of this stranger, perhaps the first stranger to show any hint of compassion.

But Duo didn't really need a reply. There could only be one thing the boy needed, and he needed it desperately.

Digging around in his pockets, Duo found some chocolate. There was even a cookie wrapped in foil and some dried fruit. But the child looked hungry.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder. Wordlessly, Heero handed him a sandwich.

It must be his lunch. Duo opened his mouth to say thanks, but Heero had already turned and walked some distance down the deserted street. He stood, back rigid, not facing them.

Almost, Duo wanted to go after him, to force the other boy around so he could see the blush he knew was covering Heero's face. What an endearing sight that would be. Duo almost didn't care about giving away his feelings. Almost.

Instead he turned back to the matter at hand, and offered the food to the child in front of him. The boy hesitated for a single moment. Duo smiled encouragingly. The child grabbed the food, and immediately ran away as if he was afraid Duo would snatch it back.

_Live._ Duo thought. _Like Solo wanted to._

Later, much later, as they slipped onto a bus heading out of the city they had made chaotic, Duo allowed himself to wonder about the boy again. Sitting there beside Heero, with the silence pressing in around him and the memory of blood still fresh in his mind, Duo touched the end of his braid. A wistful expression crossed his face as he thought of the past, a sadness almost too heavy to bear.

Heero glanced at his face, and then cautiously, almost hesitantly, he put an arm around Duo. Startled, Duo looked up. But Heero didn't say a word, didn't even meet his eyes, just pulled him close with a determined little frown on his face until Duo's head was resting on his shoulder.

His pain momentarily forgotten, Duo felt a small smile tug at his lips as he relaxed into Heero's warmth.

Heero Yuy really was such a sweet boy.

**Author's note: **Well, that's it for now. But I do have numerous other ideas so there will be more chapters. Thanks for reading and reviews would be appreciated as always!


End file.
